Panshaw
article was written by Mips for the Crelen Town Competition in September 2019 The cloaked figure approached the town, the shadow of the overhang reaching out across the buildings. The smell of burning firewood hit his nose. This must be the Wood District, he thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by the greeting of a short, slim halfling man making his way toward him. "Oi!" shouted the halfling. "'Ello there, traveller! Welcome ta Panshaw!" Overview Panshaw is a town situated under a mountain overhang in the east of the Freefolk Republic estimated to be founded around the same time as the Republic itself. The town’s population is made up of smallfolk (53% halfling, 32% gnome and 15% dwarf), but other races have been known to live there. Panshaw is split into four districts; the Wood District, Stone District, Water District and Wind District. Each district is responsible for different jobs that keep the town running. History Panshaw is said to have been founded at the same time as the Freefolk Republic by three races of smallfolk; the halflings, dwarves and gnomes. The halflings provided materials and food to grow the town. The dwarves provided weapons and tools to gather the materials and food. And the gnomes provided the energy, magic and technology to infuse into the weapons and tools. Soon, Panshaw was divided into four districts. The Wood District, Stone District, Water District and Wind District. Each citizen was sorted into their districts by what their skills were, and that is still how new arrivals are sorted to this day. Each year, a new leader is chosen. Though it alternates between the three races. These three year cycles were given names too. The Year of the Halfling, the Year of the Dwarf and the Year of the Gnome. Districts Wood District Mostly made up of halflings, the Wood District is home to master carpenters and hunters alike. Seeing as it's the closest to the forest, this district is responsible for all of the fruit and meat in town that hasn't been imported from other parts of the Freefolk Republic. It also takes care of the town's carpentry needs, such as building houses and shops. Stone District Located far into the overhang, this district's population consists of both dwarves and halflings. The Stone District takes care of Panshaw's weaponry needs. Expert blacksmiths work day and night on some of the finest weapons in the east ranging from melee to ranged. This district also has a small fighting academy where young smallfolk train to become warriors and members of the Panshaw guard. Water District Wrapped around Lake Shaw, the Water District handles Panshaw's fishing, farming and potion needs. The population is relatively small compared to the other districts, but has a mix of halflings and gnomes. The potion shops in this district are popular with travellers and make up a sizeable portion of the town's exports. Wind District This district is arguably the most interesting and important in Panshaw. It is the hub for all man-made methods of flight and the largest of the districts due to half of it being located on top of the overhang. The population of gnomes and halflings work on many different inventions to enable flightless races to soar through the skies, such as magic infused synthetic wings. But apart from the flight technology, the Wind District provides the town's energy through large fans situated on top of the mountain overhang. They gather energy from the wind, then send it down into the rest of the town, enabling heating and light. Category:Minor Locations